The Finale
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: It's the series finale of 'Lance and Janice' and an unexpected visitor visits Apogee Station.  QwarkxNefarious  Qwarkarious.  Rated T for mild sexual references.


If Clank had the ability to cry, he would be weeping like a baby right now, or at least trying to hold it back and he could tell Cronk and Zephyr felt the same. Qwark bawled shamelessly and held Clank close to him, while Ratchet tried his very best to blink back the tears. Talwyn rolled her eyes and left the room, muttering something about them being 'grown men'.  
>"Lance, Lance! You told me you'd never die!"<br>The highly attractive bottle blonde humanoid girl on the Holo-vision screen sobbed over the body of a highly attractive humanoid bottle blonde male. He opened his eyes and sat up.  
>"But Janice, I never did."<br>He grasped her head and they kissed passionately.  
>Ratchet let out a particularly high pitched sob and ran out of the room.<br>Usually with a scene like this, Ratchet would be able to hold back the tears, but with tonight being the 'Lance and Janice' series finale, Clank could see why the Lombax was having trouble controlling his emotions.  
>The end credits rolled over a freeze frame of the couple still in each other's arms.<br>Qwark bawled even louder and pulled the little robot in closer and tighter.  
>Then there was a knock at the door.<br>Clank could barely hear Talwyn's footsteps over Qwark's blubbering but the next thing to come out of her mouth he heard loud and clear;  
>"Nefarious? What the hell are <em>you <em>doing here?"

* * *

><p>Qwark bawling; she could understand.<br>Cronk and Zephyr letting out a whimper; they were _warbots _and she could still understand.  
>But Ratchet bolting past her sobbing his heart out?<br>This was just getting ridiculous!  
>She couldn't get her head around what was so appealing about the damn show!<br>She heard a knock at the door and shook her head as she went to answer it, her mind still on her most recent thoughts.  
>She opened the door to a slumping, rather forlorn looking Dr. Nefarious.<br>"Nefarious? What the hell are _you _doing here?"  
>She shrieked.<br>He mumbled something inaudible to her and pushed his way past, making his way to the living quarters.  
>"Nefarious!"<br>She shouted again.  
>He stood in the doorway of the living quarters.<br>"Well? Did you see it?"  
>He asked the room. Even though he was physically incapable, he still looked on the verge of tears.<br>Qwark let go of Clank abruptly (who fell to the floor) and opened his arms up to Nefarious.  
>"Come on. Friend."<br>Nefarious ran over and threw himself into the warm embrace of the one he once considered an enemy.  
>Talwyn's mouth practically hit the floor.<br>"This... This is insane..."  
>She uttered under her breath as she turned around and left the area.<br>"I missed you."  
>Nefarious sounded into Qwark's hulking chest.<br>Qwark held the robot tighter and continued to let the tears flow freely.  
>It was times like this Nefarious regretted his transformation, he felt as if he would have given anything to be able to cry with the man who drove him to do it in the first place.<br>But that was all in the past.  
>He pulled away softly and Qwark looked down at him. Nefarious wiped his metal finger gently under his eye, ridding it of the shed tears. He heard Cronk, Zephyr and Clank leave the room; this was his chance. Their eyes locked on to each other's and they both began to lean in slowly.<br>The organic's warm, soft lips met the robot's cold, hard ones.  
>Despite their obvious differences, sparks flew.<br>After a minute, the pleasant kiss changed, becoming rough and passionate.  
>Nefarious rubbed his hand up Qwark's back, reaching the back of his head and leaving it there while Qwark went the opposite direction, his hand stopping at Nefarious's buttocks.<br>Nefarious pushed Qwark back on the couch; he was now lying on top of him.  
>He broke the kiss only for a moment to pull of Qwark's mask, revealing a mass of blonde hair, Nefarious scrunched his fingers through the thick tussles, he couldn't feel, but he could sure as hell imagine how well kept it would be. Qwark moaned in pleasure and Nefarious wrapped his legs around him, grinding the president. Qwark let out a squeak and Nefarious stopped abruptly. He stood up and dusted himself off, looking down at the man who was lying on the couch, 'pitching a tent'.<br>"What's the matter?"  
>He asked, sitting up.<br>"You think this actually _meant _anything?"  
>Nefarious laughed.<br>"I simply enjoy leaving you in awkward positions! Oh, explain this one to your pals... Adios!"  
>And Nefarious walked out of the room. He heard a stifled sob come from Qwark but he continued on his way.<br>For the first time in his life, Nefarious could say he felt guilt, remorse;  
>Hell, he felt bad.<br>Because it _had _meant something.  
>He loved Qwark, but he would never admit it.<br>He pushed his way past Talwyn who was comforting Ratchet.  
>"Nefarious?"<br>He sounded.  
>But Nefarious kept walking.<br>He walked out the door and to his ship which was in the docking station.  
>He sat there for a while, just thinking.<br>Should he go back?  
>No, he couldn't.<br>He crossed his arms over the flight stick and rested his head in them.  
>Even though he had no lungs, he let out a sigh.<br>"Another day."  
>He said to himself.<br>"Another say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY, GUYS!  
>IT WAS ORIGINALLY JUST GOING TO BE A DRABBLE, I SWEAR! BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, I LOVE QWARKARIOUS. (I made up that name just then :3 *Be's proud*)<br>If you've played A4O, You'll know what I mean. :)  
>I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too scared, anyway :)<br>**


End file.
